


What Remains

by phdmama



Series: Word Play Poetry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I know it's sad!, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Sorry!, Unresolved Ending, but - Freeform, that's where my heart is, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Unused".  To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,click here, and to see all fics written as part of the challenge,click hereor find the masterpost for this year’s challengehere.This is entirelySus's fault, as she was the one who suggested a poem when I was lamenting about the writing I hadn't done.As always, the words, as well as the errors, are mine.





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Unused". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/unused/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/175608230403/wordplay-2018-every-week-a-prompt-is-chosen-using).
> 
> This is entirely [Sus's fault](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/), as she was the one who suggested a poem when I was lamenting about the writing I hadn't done.
> 
> As always, the words, as well as the errors, are mine.

The door slams.  
The silence is too loud  
to bear and you cover your ears  
so you can’t hear the way your voice echoes  
in the stillness that surrounds you,  
and you wait but the house stays  
empty and you wonder  
where love goes when it dies.

It’s still here, in the things he left behind —  
the laundry in the dryer, the empty cup on the table  
the ring on your finger and the unopened bag  
         of coffee in the cupboard,  
you’ll never drink it, you bought it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on Tumblr!](http://phd-mama.tumblr.com/) If you enjoyed this, the rest of my stuff can be [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/works)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos, if you enjoyed!
> 
> I would love it if you reblogged [this post](https://phd-mama.tumblr.com/post/176197381194/what-remains) on Tumblr as well!! xox


End file.
